This invention is directed toward a child resistant blister package of the type commonly used to package multiple units of medication in tablet or pill form. Such blister packages typically comprise a plastic laminate film having a plurality of cavities formed therein in which units of medication in pill or tablet form are placed and an aluminum cover sheet which overlies the cavities and is adapted to be sealed to the plastic laminate. To remove a pill or tablet, one manually pushes the pill or tablet through the aluminum cover sheet. In other types of commercial blister packages, the aluminum cover sheet is adapted to be peelably sealed to the plastic laminate so that a pill or tablet can be accessed by peeling the aluminum cover sheet off of the plastic laminate.
Due to the relative ease with which the cover sheet of these commercial blister packages can be peeled off or punctured, their medication contents can be readily accessed by children who, imitating their elders, can accidentially ingest medication that may be harmful to them.